


Мастер импровизации

by Miarra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Допель лучший!, краем глаза можно разглядеть преслэш, немного драмы, немного флаффа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: Иногда двойник Вергилия делает то, чего сам Вергилий не сделал бы ни за что на свете… как считает он сам.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Мастер импровизации

— Главный — мой.

— Эй, это еще вдруг почему?

— Потому что я так сказал.

Расстреляв остатки стаи пиромантов, Данте подбросил оба пистолета в воздух и поймал один за другим у себя над головой, но Вергилию не было дела до его пижонских выходок. Он не собирался препираться и уж тем более объяснять, почему именно этого демона собирается прикончить лично, медленно и с особой жестокостью. Данте оглянулся, начав было возражать, и получил рукоятью Ямато в грудь. Не ожидая удара, тем более настолько сильного, он отлетел метров на десять и впечатался в каменную глыбу. 

Помеха устранена.

Неторопливо шагнув вперед, Вергилий поймал взгляд старшего демона в этом гнезде, химеры с телом птеродактиля и головой козла. В короткое мгновение тишины, когда Данте уже перестал кряхтеть, но еще не начал ругаться, кончик ногтя Вергилия щелкнул по цубе Ямато. Подрагивающие губы расползлись в улыбке, и вертикальные зрачки демона дрогнули — тварь наконец поняла, что ей не спрятаться за стаей безмозглых предшественников, не убежать от возмездия.

«Да. Твой черед чувствовать себя игрушкой в лапах хищника».

Чудовище казалось особенно тошнотворным каждой своей чертой, хоть и было немногим уродливей прочих своих собратьев.

«Твой черед бояться». 

Демон с хлопком расправил покрытые чешуей крылья и с места взмыл вверх. 

«Как глупо». 

Мало кто в преисподней мог соперничать в скорости со старшим сыном Спарды. Нагнав врага в воздухе, он зашел сверху, отсек оба крыла одно за другим, вонзил когти в уязвимое горло и сложил собственные крылья. Они камнем рухнули оземь, и Вергилий запоздало вспомнил о намерении помучить тварь перед смертью. Размазанные по камням останки уже не могли чувствовать боль.

Превратившись в человека, он выпрямился и вернул меч в ножны.

Неужели когда-то он еле унес ноги от этого ничтожества? Неужели когда-то он был настолько слаб? Совершенно неподвижный, кроме все еще подрагивающих губ, он смотрел на останки того, что когда-то вселяло в него страх, вспоминал жгучую ненависть и отчаянное упорство, позволяющее выжать силу из бессилия. Вечно недостаточную силу того, кто распался на части, чудом собрался в одно целое и вот-вот рассыплется опять.

Из транса его, как обычно, вывел голос Данте.

— ...нечестно, между прочим, так что выкладывай, с чего это ты вдруг так обнаглел.

Вергилий отдернул плечо до того, как Данте успел положить на него руку. Тот не растерялся и схватил его за запястье.

— Там внизу есть славное озеро, можно устроить привал, и ты расскажешь мне сказку на ночь.

Озеро. Это слово казалось слишком чистым, слишком свежим для того, чтобы называть им скопление демонической жидкости, но какая, по большому счету, разница. Ему действительно не помешало бы отдохнуть — усталость, которая на него накатилась, была совершенно несоразмерна легкости боя.

«Вода» выглядела прозрачной и безобидной. Чувствовалось, что внутри что-то живет, но при их приближении оно отползло вглубь, уважительно уступая территорию. Вергилий присел на корточки и прикоснулся к прозрачной поверхности, а затем медленно погрузил ладони внутрь. Потер их друг о друга, смывая свежую кровь и застарелую грязь.

— Давай, выкладывай, что тебе сделал козлодактиль? — Данте уселся на берегу, раскинув ноги в стороны и опираясь ладонями о мягкий на вид «мох». 

Вергилий смотрел, как по воде расходятся мелкие волны. Когда-то, еще совсем маленьким, Данте любил устраивать «бури» в ванне. Мама качала головой при виде луж на полу, а Вергилий чувствовал себя очень взрослым каждый раз, когда ему удавалось помыться, не разбрызгав ни капли. 

— Ну расскажи, ну расскажи, ну расскажи…

...а ведь порой и не скажешь, что прошло уже сорок лет. 

— Отстань, — вяло огрызнулся Вергилий, но если бы от Данте было так легко отделаться, вся его жизнь сложилась бы иначе.

С тех пор, как он пару раз предупредил Данте об особенностях демонов, с которыми им предстояло встретиться, тот, кажется, вбил себе в голову, что его обязаны развлекать интересными историями каждый день.

Вергилий знал лишь один изредка работающий способ отвязаться от Данте — хорошенько ему врезать, но вставать не хотелось. Он вытащил руки из воды; ее поверхность разгладилась, и теперь он рассматривал свое отражение. Лицо без шлема, гладкую кожу без трещин, губы, наконец переставшие трястись.

Он прикрыл глаза, сконцентрировался и создал двойника. Возможность отвесить подзатыльник, не сдвинувшись с места, — полезный навык, когда у тебя настолько надоедливый брат.

— ...нурасскажинурасскажину…

Данте осекся, и, о счастье, замолчал. Затем сдавленно булькнул что-то.

Вергилий улыбнулся и запрокинул голову, глядя в серое марево, которое здесь считалось за небо. Тело покалывало от приятного напряжения: неважно, что придумает Данте, он готов дать отпор. Усталость прошла, как ее и не было.

— Ох, — раздалось сзади. — Ну что ж ты... шшш…

...с каких пор Данте отвечает на затрещину мягким, тихим и почти… ласковым голосом? 

Когда Вергилий медленно обернулся, он не сразу понял, что видит.

Сперва ему показалось, что двойник взял Данте в какой-то странный захват за пояс. Но Данте не вырывался, в его позе не было напряжения, а рука медленно скользила по одному из рогов уткнувшейся ему в живот головы. Двойник слегка поерзал, обхватил Данте покрепче и обвил их обоих хвостом, уложив кончик Данте на плечо.

Вергилий сжал зубы. Сглотнул. Почувствовал фантомное прикосновение ( _ поглаживание!) _ , твердую широкую спину под ладонями.

Он тряхнул головой, сбрасывая наваждение. Это следовало немедленно прекратить, но на него напала внезапная растерянность: он не представлял, как это сделать. 

Он не командовал двойником в бою, тот и так делал именно то, что нужно... до сих пор. Приказывать ему исчезнуть тоже не приходилось: энергия рано или поздно иссякала, если до тех пор проекцию не прерывал достаточно мощный удар. Но не бить же ему собственное альтер-эго, пока то обнимается с Данте.

_ Обнимается _ . Какое нелепое недоразумение. 

Лица Данте не было видно из-под волны волос — и к лучшему, Вергилий не хотел знать, с каким выражением тот на него смотрит. Он глубоко вдохнул, сосредоточился и усилием воли оборвал поток силы, связывающий его с двойником. Тот бесшумно рассыпался в переливах синего света, — сноп искр пролетел между застывшими в воздухе пальцами Данте, осел и угас у него на коленях.

Вергилий отвернулся, не дожидаясь, пока брат поднимет на него взгляд. Лицо горело, тянущее чувство, зародившееся где-то в горле, медленно спустилось вниз, скрутило грудь, сползло в живот. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, или, что более выполнимо, нырнуть в «озеро», отбить его у хозяина и никогда не подниматься обратно.

Не успел он отругать себя за детский приступ смущения, как Данте выпалил:

— Жаль, что мы никогда не были в Мексике.

Вергилий чуть не вздрогнул от неожиданности и абсурдности этого заявления. 

— Я вдоволь наелся бы тех лепешек с сыром, как их там, — продолжил Данте как ни в чем не бывало, — и мы были бы просто неотразимы в сомбреро. А потом я напоил бы тебя текилой и отправил драться с кактусами.

Не удостоив ответом эти дикие фантазии, Вергилий отодвинулся от воды и завалился навзничь на ближайшем ровном месте. Закрыв глаза, он мог представить себе плеск волн и запах моря. Болтовня Данте, столь бессмысленная, что ее не стоило слушать, убаюкала его, и в полудреме он то ли почувствовал, то ли придумал, как лба коснулись жесткие пальцы. 

Утром он решил, что это ощущение было не более реальным, чем гигантские суккуленты, которые он неутомимо рубил всю ночь. Но когда широко зевающий Данте закинул руку ему на плечо, впервые за все это время не стал вырываться.


End file.
